vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146411-morning-coffee-november-6-un-civil-mechari-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Makes total sense, any guild/raid leader worth their salt should feel the same way. I know I do. | |} ---- ---- That's because sometimes it's like watching someone wrap a sports car around a tree. I don't have a guild, I left most of the circles I got here with because they got weird, I don't run dungeons, got no need for raids. On occasion I hit people with my sword in pvp, but really most of the time I am just here because I am pissed. I'm still invested enough to be angry because I think the core of this game is great, and I like the devs as people. I'm not going to back down over the need for cross faction, or even the abolishment of faction. It's fine and dandy with a really large population, but we lost that, and now have a fluctuating population due to free to play. For the health of this game the core players should not be divided from each other. This isn't about the idea of instant comradery that was intended by the split. At this point you can make a friend by saying you both play wildstar, and then lose them when you find out you are not on the same faction. Removing the faction lock on housing is a good start, and after all the middle fingers the RP community has gotten "for the health of the game" a nice reward for sticking with them. | |} ---- ---- ---- It comes down to if that rune slot will either eclipse the stat distribution you are going for or not. Also you can fit in more sets (potentially) with more slots. At the end of the day you probably have to either get Runemaster or some paper and plan it out :P. With runes meaning so much nowadays, unless the runepower is just so much greater on the 100 stuff, I would stay with the 96. | |} ---- I actually booted almost 50 toons last night, every single one of them had been absent for over a month. That's a terrible average and speaks pretty clearly to the "success" of Wildstar's newfound popularity. I think my moment of awakening came when one of the newbies who contacted me yesterday joined the guild, we chatted off and on for an hour. Then, without warning, he stopped talking and left the guild and never came back. I had thought maybe he'd just re-rolled but he never hit me up again. Shortly after that, one of the guys I had *really* grown to enjoy playing with left for a raiding guild. I just kind of wandered away after that and didn't even go back to my computer. Just sat on the couch and watched Hulu with the family. Again, no hard feelings to anyone - and yes, the Saddles went through this *exact same thing* off and on for MONTHS, so it's not a new feeling. The difference is, there are tons more Exiles than Dominion players, and I fear the effort to "grow the Faction" is almost wasted. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There are different opinions. I suspect they are largely equivalent. I say, whichever you get first and already had runed :P Personally, I'm sticking with my ilvl 100 purples until I get ilvl 100 oranges for Liz. I would wait to salvage any gear or buy any bags until next week. TT said they are planning (barring anything coming up) to push the PTR to live next week so the bags/gear will result in a LOT more fragments, which you will want/need. Edited November 6, 2015 by SlyJeff | |} ---- Having watched it for two weekends, and trying a little last weekend. The jiggle is primarily on the part of a character you don't see, instead of jiggly mordesh buns. I think the tails on lyn make them look less like people with animal features, and more like chickens. The all female race is less amazon and more leggy noodly like bayonetta. Vunne plays one. Not going to post my mechari with skin on account of being a Gon. If you play, that makes sense. Edited November 6, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- Personally I'd stick with the i96 stuff. That extra slot is well worth it. When I was kitting out my class set I opted for the bags. Somebody was sharding GA glory gear at the same time. I got more pure fragments for the glory spent. Looking forward to the updated yields whenever that change makes it to live. Nobody takes launch (or relaunch) populations seriously especially if there's an F2P option. I think it's awesome that people get to trial the game on their own terms or even have the freedom to play or not play as they'd prefer. At least people came to give the game a shot. I don't know how to frame this but IMO that's the reality of guilds with a no-friction open invitation. A trivial online application (eg. What should we call you? What is your MMO experience? What do you like to do in game?) weeds out the vast majority of those here today gone tomorrow folks. Other than that, bootstrapping a guild is hard. People have certain things they want to do and if the guild (or circle) doesn't meet at least some of those needs then they will move on. If you want to be a safe spot for new people that's great! Just don't get too flustered if once they get their bearings they find a better fit. | |} ---- Not solely free-to-play, mind. As a long-time player, and long-time guild moderator, over in Some Other MMORPG, guilds aside from "dedicated raiding guild with specific goal and rewards" and "dedicated PvP guild with specific goal and rewards" will always have to deal with the fluctuations of transients - and with the fluctuations in play-time and alt-playing which come with "casual." The core, I have found, is to have less worry about retaining activity in everyone, and instead rely on a consistent core of members who are around pretty chronically, around which the other members' play-time tends to orbit. Not making them the stars of the show, but making them the anchor so that those who are less consistently active can feel assured that there is an active reason to regularly visit their in-guild alts. Heck, I even advocate making no one member members essential, including the guild moderator, and ensuring that a wide spectrum of members can effectively hold the reins whenever needed. Relying on constant activity does not sound like what you are doing, but which some consider an important part of guild membership in some games really can only appeal to those without many outside-of-game responsibilities, because Life Happens. Those who use members to level up and then abandon those leveling up behind them in turn might want to think about their motivations, but don't sound like the sort of guild members you're actually aiming for anyhow. Good ways to build up a core of those players you want? Patience, and visibility. Advertising by actual advertising never really seemed to be the thing my guilds most benefited from in WoW. Instead, visibility was gained by (1) being seen roleplaying in game, (2) tangibly supporting the role-playing events of everybody we could in-game just our own members' hosted events, (3) having a friendly and helpful forum presence, and (4) being friendly and helpful Out Of Character to everyone we came across. This slowly over the years built a reputation that allowed the guilds in question to survive for years, with members all being able to solidly, trust-worthily, represent the guild to anyone we met; and it meant that membership inquiries came from people who wanted to join us for the right reasons, making them more likely to stick around. We also recognize that multiple characters meant dividing your time, so built an in-game custom of character chat channel for the alts of guild members, like an extended guild chat. This also helped keep a sense of activity even when folks were alt-ing. Phew! Hope some little bit of that helps. Coffee getting cold. Need to refresh it now that lunch hour is here. I think my energy level is winding down now, from last weekend's SF convention. And I'd love to be able to visit housing plots cross-faction, when appropriate to the plot. Maybe a simply toggle for the plot's owner, disallowing or allowing cross-faction visiting? Edited November 6, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- The reason to look at the combat in b&s isn't the jiggle. It's the amount of violence you can inflict on an enemy. It's not tera, it's more like streetfighter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSN1z1amXKc We talked about the weight of combat in wildstar early on, and b&s has real weight. This is a real apple and oranges sort of issue, but I think if you put the jiggle to the side you can see some combat systems that are pretty interesting. Not that we will be able to test that sort of thing unless we get the brawler/monk class from the old influx concepts. Edited November 6, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See? I tell you, drop the Mayflower crew, and take up with Martin Frobisher. Plus, you get this Thanksgiving business out of the way in October, instead. | |} ---- That one mmo is about to draw some of our f2p crowd here in I would say 2-3 days. I can't see them not putting up the preorder at the end of their big shindig. This is already a tight spot for Wildstar due to gw2's new expansion, and KFE, so green fire preorder is not going to help. Some big wildstar event would be nice. Not saying a big holiday drop that includes cross faction houses so we can get in the spirit is what is needed, but ok maybe I am . | |} ---- ---- Hey Sly, what side is TCO in SWTOR and how active are they? Same question for Archage? :D | |} ---- Your bad day, that... that may be my fault. In a way. Every time I see a christmas ad in October I wish suffering on those responsible for the madness. I never imagined it would befall someone on a different continent, working on ads for a holiday my region (thankfully) doesn't celebrate, no less. What marketing does to holidays I once held dear is terrifying. Now they're actually starting to annoy me. My first thought when christmas was mentioned in October this year wasn't of days spent with family and friends in the past, no, it was "Oh god, it's that time of year again?". What once were seasonal holidays have, at least in my mind, replaced seasons. We used to have spring, summer, autumn and winter. Now we have easter, everyone-wants-to-go-to-the-beach-so-you-have-to-want-to-go-too, that silly folk fest with the overpriced beer and christmas. Too much coverage is not a good thing. You can only advertise something for so long before people start getting desensitized. Aaand I'm ranting. Way to make a first impression. I'll go see myself out now. *slowly backs away* | |} ---- We don't generally bite, and you should not feel like this isn't the place for a rant. We rant quite regularly actually. The next holiday in wildstar is actually a poke at the commercialization of holidays, so you are on point with your rant. | |} ---- Some of us on a near-daily basis. :lol: Welcome to the coffee thread. And to be clear, I have always loved the holiday ... that is, until I got my current gig 8 years ago. Prior to that, I was Mr. Christmas. I waltzed into the end of November with a spring in my step and a song (carol?) in my heart. Sadly, that's no longer the case, at least not during the work week. Now, from the end of October until mid-January, my professional life is a living hell. Edited November 6, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- So much this. I made a joke in raid on Wednesday that I was cancelling the next week's raids for fallout 4. It probably won't be that bad... but it'll be close. | |} ---- ---- Still going with KFM myself, even if it is counter heavy, still haven't decided between gon or yun. Asian mmo's are not for everyone in the west, especially the action ones, but the counter system is what really grabs me. Love it. Probably since I am 23 or maybe just a prude, I find the jiggle physics funny myself but aesthetics aside, the one thing that will keep me is mostly the graphics and the combat (I can ignore the rest). The graphics are good, considering it's age (it's been out a while in the east) and I find the combat to be refreshing. I grew up watching Karate Kid and loving Mortal Kombat as well as other stuff, so any time you have something that plays like a kung fu movie, I am in. I mean hell, as a KFM you get to elbow slam guys you kicked on the ground, who doesn't find that satisfying? :) Ok ok, I'll stop with the "fanboying" but it's worth a try in my book. I'll still be with Wildstar, to pvp with some friends and such (and possibly back to DS if they ever fix this rune situation). But I hope the resurgence of bots is dealt with again, was in a yolo queue last night for the 15-29 bracket and our team had 3 real people compared to the other teams 2. Edited November 6, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Do the Thayd Challenges and select renown certs for your payout. I played a game that had a small amount of jiggle. Over time you start to not notice it. Then I changed to a game that didn't and the characters looked so unnatural, like Barbie dolls. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I think that might be the best option. I haven't done any real comparison between renown generation... how are the challanges verse grouping? I read somewhere that some housing plug expeditions are supposed to be quite good for it. I will just have to force myself not to take the dye bag for the Illium payout. :lol: (Harder than it sounds!) | |} ---- I *think* it's Republic, but I really don't know. I believe we have a strong presence there. And I believe that TCO presence in Archage is minimal. Unfortunately, I'm pretty raid focused when it comes to this kind of stuff. I leave just about anything that isn't WS raiding to guild management :) (of which I am not- haha!) | |} ---- ---- Pretty sure it's Reps on Ebon Hawk. Kinda why I transferred one of my toons from JC there. Ofc the 4.0 changes... ugh, did not think they could outdo the disaster that was 3.0 but they proved me wrong. | |} ---- Each tier except the top one gives a green 150 renown cert. The top payout gives the 500 renown one. Out of the five challenges I did I got gold in 2 or 3 and the rest were silver and I managed to get to the top tier. Vet shiphands really are the best for renown generation. If you do Fragment Zero, Vet with a full group you can get > 20k renown. Some people say you can get more from chain running Infestation (it's a much faster instance). My main's got ~380k renown so I really wasn't paying all that much attention, but I'll definitely do it on my next levelling toon so I can buy XP flasks (guild unlock). | |} ---- Yea, you can also translate the taiwan version if you want to give it a whirl. the b&s dojo is good for that, and there are NC devs in there. http://www.bladeandsouldojo.com/topic/107044-project-izanami-tw-translation/ The lag is going to be pretty bad, and there are gon destroyer bots all over the place, but it would let you get a feel for character creation.You can also wreck all the bots in world pvp if you go crimson legion. I'm not sure how to tie this into On Nexus so I will just post a picture of this entirely wildstar related Aurin Edited November 6, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Yes about guilds but can party with anyone. | |} ---- ---- Yes it's f2p and far less of a gouge than the chinese version. There is the jp version but they have a reputation for being really horrible to western players. I don't think there is a way to get in the KR version without a KR social security number so that is right the hell out. This will also help a lot http://pohwaran.com/blade-and-soul-taiwan-account-creation-guide/ Um, now look at this picture of a mechari and some draken Edited November 6, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- Too much Mechari in that picture :P | |} ---- ---- Augh math! I'm a biologist, not a statistician! (Okay, okay, I had to take stats in grad school but still...) | |} ---- I'm a casual. I just started playing a couple of weeks ago or so. I liked the game enough to sub for 6 months so I'm here for a while. I play for a couple of hours each evening and more than I ought to on the weekends, but it's fun. I have not gotten a character beyond the main city and housing because I've been having loads of fun trying new races, classes and paths up to about level 12-15 before moving on to another combination. And if it's not that, I try out different addons. But now I think it's time to push on with one or two characters even though I have no idea where it's all going to end up. I've not even looked into a guild. I got soured on guilds in WoW back in the day and GW2. Too many elitists, too much drama, and too many members who know more about everything than anyone else and don't mind telling all of us. I get the impression that may not necessarily be the case in WS and, if so, that's encouraging. I can see the desire for raid guilds. But for me, the guilds I've had the most fun in have been more about people playing together to have fun doing all sorts of things, whether it be dungeons, various runs, leveling mains or alts, events, hanging out an RP'ing, doing spur-of-the-moment nutty stuff or whatever. I'm no hardcore raider although I have nothing against it. So far I like WS quite a bit and look forward to logging on when I get home in the evenings, even though I may not have any specific goal in mind. I think it's a great game for people who just want to relax from the daily RL grind and immerse themselves in a wonderful fantasy setting. It scratches my itch, or I would not have subbed to help support it. Anyway, enough of my musings. Have an enjoyable day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeeaaaaah... it's pretty sad already, from what I saw in technical alpha + the last beta. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Fair points, but it got my interest for a while, if that holds true for end-game.....dear god help me :P. Haven't decided if I will tend more towards pve or pvp either. | |} ----